A recent trend in mobile communications has been to incorporate Near Field Communication (NFC) and other short-range wireless communications protocols into mobile devices and other communications systems and components. NFC and other short-range communications devices can initiate and execute fully and/or semi-automatic wireless data transfers by being brought into or otherwise placed in sufficiently close proximity to each other, or in some embodiments by brief, controlled contact, which is sometimes referred to as device “kissing.”
Systems, devices, and methods adapted for NFC and other short-range communications processes can be applied in a wide variety of uses. Such uses can, for example, include indoor and other forms of navigation where wide-area navigation signals are not available, or where it is desired to provide redundant navigation options.